Thank You, Ggio Vega
by Kajune
Summary: He was a mere illusion that appeared in Sui-Feng's dreams, but even so, he was always capable of being ears to her suppressed sadness, until things went too far for her own comfort. Ggio Vega X Sui-Feng


**Title** : Thank You, Ggio Vega

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning** : Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : He was a mere illusion that appeared in Sui-Feng's dreams, but even so, he was always capable of being ears to her suppressed sadness, until things went too far for her own comfort.

**Pairings** : Ggio Vega X Sui-Feng

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng disapproves her own Bankai, for it is too shiny and doesn't suit her profession. This distaste however, has grown to involve more things than just her Bankai. She soon came to hate every shiny object, ranging from gold jewelry to mere toys, for as long as it wasn't something Yoruichi admires, she would hate it. That includes eye color.<p>

The only opponent she remembers having bright, shiny eyes is an Arrancar she killed with her Shikai. His name was Ggio Vega, and whether or not he shared her lack of respect for their comrades, he was - to her - very much like all other Arrancars; rude, overly-self-confident, and full of pride. However, as dead as he has been for months, the memories of his voice and his face have never left her and still remain so clear and real that, she began dreaming about him.

At first, the dreams only served to make her moody early in the morning, but as time past, she found herself being able to partly control the illusion of Ggio. If she wanted to say something, and needed him to listen, she could make him listen to her. His personality may bring forth some mocking comments, but as long as she wished for him to hear her, he would proudly do so.

To her surprise, Ggio quickly became the source of comfort for her, being the only ears she could trust with her pain, more than with Yoruichi, who was often absent from her life. If anything was bothering Sui-Feng, she could talk about it with Ggio Vega. Whatever his response turns out to be, being rude or helpful, the chance to be able to say such things has eased the pain she has blindly been carrying deep within.

If she needed personal help, he would try to give it to her as if she was his queen. This version of Ggio Vega is still strongly attached to Baraggan, and through Sui-Feng's memories, he also knows of his death. This doesn't sadden him though, possibly because Sui-Feng is preventing him from crossing over to the other side too much, wanting him to remain 'loyal' to her.

Whenever she was lonely, he would be there to comfort her in his own ways. Whenever she was upset, he would be there to cheer her up whatever way he could. Whenever she was tired, despite already being asleep, he would be a pillow for her.

As much as she still hated his eye colors, to the point of attacking him as a greeting during every visit, she couldn't help but feel happy that, although a mere illusion, he was always there for her.

It didn't take long for him - the rowdy Arrancar he was meant to be - to win Sui-Feng's heart and sleep with her, only once. After that, she dared not to speak to him again. He would continue to appear in every dream, but she would keep to herself and be quiet, willing to suffer such agony as he tried to gain her attention. Soon the times he appeared decreased, and he became less of his original self, being more of what Sui-Feng's suppressed memories remember him to be.

In the end, Ggio Vega was gone.

Lying to herself that she pleaded for his return out of curiosity, she did so fruitlessly. Now she no longer has clear memory of him. His body had been reduced to nothing by her Shikai, so not even that was left of him. There was no other opponent of hers who she wished to see again, let alone acknowledge as having met. Ggio Vega had kept her spirits up, to a more positive light, but when things went too far she became scared, and kept to herself even when it hurt.

She could pray all night and Ggio would not return. Memories of him grew more faint each day, making it painfully more impossible to summon him. In the end, Sui-Feng gave up, and continued on with her life but with much less burden on her chest, but a great amount of guilt weighing her down. Eventually, that would fade, she knew, unlike her inner pain which Ggio Vega had healed.

As a farewell, Sui-Feng cries her last tear as she heads for the 1st division barracks, where she is to start anew...without him.

"Thank you, Ggio Vega."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
